fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure All Stars Shining DX: Watashitachi no kokoro no setsuzoku transcript (old version)
This is old version of transcript for movie Pretty Cure All Stars Shining DX: Watashitachi no kokoro no setsuzoku. If you want to see new version go to Pretty Cure All Stars Shining DX: Watashitachi no kokoro no setsuzoku: transcript Transcript Ayumi, Gureru and EnEn at fairy school (It's nice day and classes are already finnished at fairy school. Fairies are playing and EnEn and Gureru are showing Ayumi fairy school) Ayumi: 'So that's fairy school! It looks interesting! '''EnEn: '''Many fairies are learing here and most of them want to become pretty cure's partners. '''Ayumi: '''You are all working really hard. '''Gureru: '''You are right! But it's fun because we have friends. '???: 'EnEn! Gureru! (They turn around and see fairy running there) '''EnEn: '''Erin! '''Erin: '''Would you like too play with us? (She then notice Ayumi) Is that your partner? Cure Echo? '''Gureru: '''That's right. '''Ayumi: '''Nice too meet you. I'm Sakagami Ayumi, also known as Cure Echo. (Erin is very suprised and suddenly she called) '''Erin: '''Everyone! EnEn and Gureru's partner Cure Echo is here! (All fairies ran to them and were interested in Ayumi. They all wanted to talk to her.) '''Erin: '''You are amazing, EnEn, Gureru! You already became pretty cure fairies! (They all played together until teacher came.) '''Teacher: '''EnEn, Gureru, Cure Echo. Can I talk to you? (Other fairies were sad that they had to stop playing with Ayumi but soon cheered up.) '''Gureru: '''What's wrong sensei? '''EnEn: '''Did something happened? '''Teacher: '''Not yet but I feel something will happen soon and pretty cure will need your help. You have to go to Earth. '''Ayumi: '''I unerstand. We'll go there. (No one noticed that Erin was listening to them. When three of them went to Earth, she followed them) ''After that opening is shown. Pretty Cures are suddenly separated (Akari, Akemi, Hoshiko, Ito, Aoi, Indigo and Violet are walking and talking to each other. Their fairies are with them in their bracelet forms. It's great day and Akari is very happy.) 'Akari: '''Today is great day and we are all together! That's the best! '''Akemi: '''I understand that you are exicted about that but you don't need to tell us that ten times! '''Akari: '''But it's so great when it's good weather and we are together! I get so excited! '''Violet: '''You are really simple getting exicted just because we are together... It's not like we aren't together almost every day. '''Indigo: '''I hope you didn't forget that it's not so long since we became friends so it's still not so usual thing. '''Violet: ' Well, it's not like I really want to be friend with someone like you... 'Indigo: '''You really want to aruge all the time! It's not like I am really happy that I have to be with someone like you every day! (Violet and Indigo stop walking and are looking at each other very angry) '''Akemi: '''Must you two really fight every second? '''Hoshiko: '''Please stop arguing! (But it didn't really help) '''Ito: '''I often get very tired when I'm with you... '''Aoi: '''Look; there is a cake shop! Does anyone want to eat cake? (Indigo and Violet finally stopped) '''Akari: '''Cake! Great idea! '''Akemi: '''Sounds ok with me. '''Hoshiko: '''I agree too. '''Ito: '''I don't really mind... (Indigo and Violet are looking at each other) '''Violet: '''I guess we can continue after we eat cake. '''Akemi: '''Really why don't you at least try to get along better. '''Indigo: '''I'm trying. It's not my fault that she always want to fight with me. '''Ito: '''Shouldn't you just ignore her, then? (Indigo doesn't say anything. They all go to the cake shop when suddenly strong strange wind starts blowing) '''Hoshiko: '''What's going on? '''Ito: '''This doesn't look like normal wind. (Suddenly all cures fell in portals. Someone is watching them.) '''Steal: ' Looks like this plan worked. 'Deleat: '''All other cures were separated too. (It shows how other teams were also blown in other worlds.) '''Deleat: '''Now we just need to send Nonono's to world to make sure they don't escape and report to Noneed-sama. (They teleport away) First team fell from portal (Mysterious forest is shown and suddenly portal from which Akari fell appeared. When she get up she look around) '''Akari: '''What is this place? (Aka changes to her fairy form) '''Aka: '''It looks like some other world. '''Akari: '''Where is anyone else? '''Aka: '''It looks like they were send to some other worlds. '''Akari: '''So that means I'm here alone? '''Aka: '''Did you forget I'm with you? '''Akari: '''No I haven't. I wanted to say we are alone. Anyway, I have to find exit and then Akemi and others. (They are walking for long time when Akari suddenly stops) '''Aka: '''What's wrong? '''Akari: '''I'm hungry! '''Aka: '''Don't you understand that we can't think about food right now? '''Akari: '''But I'd be eating cake right now if we weren't send to this diffrent worlds! '''Aka: '''You really think only about food. If we'll be just standing here we'll never find exit. '''Akari: '''Ok, you are right. (They walk again when suddenly someone fell on Akari) '???: '''I'm sorry about that! Are you alright? (Akari looks at girl that fell on her) '''Akari: '''I'm fine, thank you. (They stand up) '''Mepple: '''I told you that you'll fell if you climb that tree. Nagisa you really are clumsy. '''Nagisa: '''But there were delicious apples there and I couldn't eat takoyaki with Honoka and Hikari because we were send in this worlds! (She turn back to Akari) I'm really sorry about that. I'm Misumi Nagisa, nice too meet you. '''Akari: '''I'm Hanako Akari. But more important... This plush toy is speaking?!? No, no... Even more important. Delicious apples? There are apples on this tree? '''Aka: '''Again, food is the most important... '''Nagisa: '''What is this thing?!? '''Aka: '''I'm Aka. Red fairy from Rainbow Island. '''Nagisa: '''Rainbow Island? '''Akari: '''Is it really alright to tell them that? You said you have to turn to rainbow bracelets when other people can see you! '''Aka: '''It's alright. She is with fairy from Garden of Light. '''Akari: '''Garden of Light? '''Mepple: '''I'm Mepple. Let's explain this later. We have to find way out first. '''Akari: '''You are right. But before we do that... (she stops for a short and look at Nagisa when she suddenly said to her) You said there were delicious apples on this tree? '''Aka: '''Akari! '''Akari: '''I'm sorry! But I'm hungry! I didn't get to eat cakes with Akemi and others! '''Aka: '''We don't have time for ... '''Nagisa: '''I understand your feelings! I was just about to go eat takoyaki with Honoka and Hikari when I suddenly appeared in this world. So do you want to take some apples before we continue search for exit? '''Mepple: '''Nagisa, we don't have time for ... '''Akari: '''Yes! Delicious apples! I can't wait! '''Aka: '''There is no use in trying to stop them. They won't listen. '''Mepple: '''That's what happen if two people like Nagisa meet each other. (Scene then changes too other part of same world. It shows two girls falling from the sky) '''Megumi: '''Where is this place? (She then notice the other girl) Mana! '''Mana: '''Megumi! Do you have any idea where are we? '''Megumi: '''I don't know. I just asked similiar question few seconds ago. I was together with Hime, Yuu-Yuu and Iona when I suddenly fell from sky here. '''Mana: '''I was together with everyone too. '''Sharuru: '''It looks like you were separated. '''Megumi: '''Then Hime and others were send to some other worlds too? '''Sharuru: '''It looks like this. '''Mana: '''If we are here those that mean some other cures could be in same world too? '''Sharuru: It's posibble. Megumi: 'Then we should look for exit. We'll maybe meet some other pretty cure too. '''Mana: '''You are right. (Not far away Tsubomi is walking with Chypre) '''Tsubomi: '''Erika! Itsuki! Yuri-san! Is anyone here? '''Chypre: '''It looks like you were seperated again. '''Tsubomi: '''Do you think any other cures are here? '''Chypre: '''I don't know. They could be. (Then they heard some voices) '???: 'Did you hear something from that way too? '???: 'Yes I did! '???: 'I heard it too! '''Tsubomi: '''Those voices... '''Chypre: '''It's Sharuru! '''Tsubomi: '''Then Mana might be here too! (They both start running in direction from where they hear voices. They soon find Mana, Megumi and Sharuru) '''Chypre: '''Sharuru! '''Sharuru: '''Chypre! '''Megumi: '''Tsubomi-chan! '''Tsubomi: '''Mana! Megumi!¨So you were send to this world and separated from others too. '''Mana: '''It looks like it. '''Tsubomi: '''If we are here that might mean that Love and others are here too. '''Mana: '''You are right. We should search for them and exit. (Then it shows Love walking with Chiffon in here hands) '''Love: '''Where is this? Where are the others? '''Chiffon: '''Miki! Inori! Setsuna! '''Love: '''It's ok Chiffon, I'm sure we'll found them. Now we have to find exit from here. (They hear some sound close to them) '''Love: '''What is that? (They are standing there when Chiffon suddenly fly out from Love's hands in the direction of sound) '''Chiffon: '''Kyua, Kyua! '''Love: '''Wait! Chiffon! (She runs after her and see her with Hibiki) '''Love: '''Hibiki! '''Hibiki: '''Love! I had a feeling I'll meet you when Chiffon suddenly appeared. '''Chiffon: '''Kyua! Kyua! '''Love: '''It looks like we were seperated again. '''Hibiki: '''You are right. If we are here that might mean that Miyuki-chan and others are in same world too. '''Love: '''I think you are right. We should go search for exit and we'll maybe met them. '''Hibiki: '''Ok. But I'm a bit worried. Last time when we were seperated some monsters attacked, but we were already transformed. This time we aren't and if some monsters'll appear I won't be able to transform because I have to be with Kanade to do that. '''Love: '''Don't worry. Maybe monsters won't appear. (After that scene changes to Miyuki walking with Candy) '''Miyuki: '''Akane-chan! Yayoi-chan! Nao-chan! Reika-chan! '''Candy: '''Where are they? '''Miyuki: '''I have no idea. (She then sit under the tree.) What should I do, we are in this wierd place alone! '???: '''It's alright! I'm sure we'll find everyone else! (Miyuki turns arond) '''Miyuki: '''Nozomi-chan! Coco! '''Nozomi: '''So you two were seperated from your friends too? '''Miyuki: '''Yes. Do you have any idea where we are and why this happened? '''Coco: '''I think someone wanted to separate pretty cure in diffrent worlds because you won't be able to stop him that way. '''Miyuki: '''So Akane-chan and others are in some diffrent world? '''Nozomi: '''It looks like this. I was separated from Rin-chan and others too. '''Candy: '''So what '''can we do now? '''Coco: '''We should find exit. '''Miyuki: '''How do you know there is an exit? '''Nozomi: '''If there is way in there must be way out too, right? At least we should try. This is the only thing we can do at the moment. '''Miyuki: '''You are right. If we are here, Mana-chan and others might be in this world too. We should try and find them too. (Now it shows Nagisa and Akari again. They are both holding many apples.) '''Aka: '''Don't you think that's too much? Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Shining DX: Watashitachi no kokoro no setsuzoku Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Transcripts Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Shining DX: Watashitachi no kokoro no setsuzoku transcript Category:User: MoonlightRainbow